


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Gemellath



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Anyways, Chapter 5 contains spoilers for both the first and second parts, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Expect tooth-rotting fluff in the end, F/M, First and last chapters act as prologue and epilogue, Fluff, Hinted Benny/Lenny, I Blame Tumblr, I headcanon Balthie as 18 and Unikitty as 19, I mean Bianca would totally ship it, Love Poems, Oops forgot to date my chapters, She also offers poet's commentary, Shipper on Deck, The both of them are of a vague age canonically, Unikitty is new to the whole poetry thing so cut her some slack, Various Poetry Forms, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemellath/pseuds/Gemellath
Summary: Ever since he descended upon her in the palace, she was smitten. But Unikitty couldn't just tell Balthazar that she had feelings for him. Not yet. So, instead, she turned to poetry in an attempt to express her love in secret.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I got the idea for a love poem collection. The same can't be said for my latest crackship, though. I have a vague recollection of a meme on Tumblr that alluded to the pairing and, to be honest, I did see some rather obvious hints in the movie.  
> I know poetry is kind of a niche form of fic but stick with it! Poor Unikitty has no idea what she's doing and will (probably) bend/break the rules just to say what she wants.  
> With all that out of the way, here's the prologue. Enjoy!

A stack of blank white paper rested in the corner of Unikitty's room. A little uneven, it stood awkwardly at her exact height. Perfect. She would never run out of room for her imagination to stretch its legs. 

Resting next to this stack of paper was Emmet's smartphone, which she had asked to borrow. It was open on a webpage documenting different forms of poetry. She had it bookmarked for reference, eager to try all of them at least once.

The most appropriate question would be how Unikitty even contemplated writing poetry in the first place. It could all be traced back to when she first arrived at the Palace of Infinite Reflection with her friends. Already enamored with the grandiose architecture of the place, she was stunned a second time by their host. The well-dressed vampire she wished Lucy had trusted sooner.

Her muse, Balthazar.

His descent from seemingly nowhere, not unlike an angel. His emotional openness. How unabashedly happy he was with every part of himself. Unikitty thought it all beautiful.

So, what better way to express her feelings and not have to pent them up all the time than to write a verse or two?

Not that she'd ever show them to him, of course. These were deeply personal feelings! Sure, it was something he liked to talk about, but the last thing she would want is to spoil their connection over a silly little crush. She simply saw it better to leave it until the question "Will you go out with me?" was a safe one. Besides, she wasn't exactly poet laureate. Aside form a few poems studied in her youth, she knew nothing of the craft. The internet was deemed a suitable guide until she could seek the advice of someone more human.

At least I'm trying, she thought as she took the first piece of paper from the tower and lifted up a pencil…


	2. Planet Sparkles - A Senryū

_Gemstones point upwards_   
_But one shines brightest of all_   
_He bows; “Namaste”_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner... ‘The website said that it's frowned upon to use poetic devices, like metaphors and stuff, in a senryū. Who cares? I'm a girl in love, gosh darn it!’)


	3. Sustenance - A Tetractys

_You've_  
_Stolen_  
_My poor heart_  
_I only hope_  
_That it tames your wild thirst for many years_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… ‘In all seriousness, I hope Balthie never has to feed from me at any point. I know he can't exactly overcome his dependence on blood, but… I don't know, mine might taste too sickly sweet or something! Not to mention it'll hurt me and then I'll get angry. We don't want that to happen!’)


	4. Pet Names - A Cinquain

_When you_  
_Fall deep in love_  
_You come up with pet names._  
_Short, sweet and sacred for my king:_  
_Balthie_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… 'Yes, I know it's not the most original nickname in the world, but it rolls off the tongue. That's good enough for me! I wonder if I'll be able to say it aloud one day...')


	5. Homesickness - A Tanka

_Kingdoms united_  
_We may have found peace here in_  
_Syspocalypstar_  
_But tere's someplace, dearly missed,_  
_That we long to see again._

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… 'I miss Cloud Cuckoo Land. And I'm sure Balthazar and the other vampires have some place they came from but can't go back to. After all, they've been alive for so long that they must have seen so much change! Perhaps, then, we'd have that in common. I promise this is the only not-happy poem I'm thinking of writing anytime soon.’)


	6. Triple Threat - A Tyburn Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Docs doesn't seem to like this one; it crashed while I finished writing it! (Hahaha)

_Pacing_  
_Racing_  
_Beauty_  
_Cutie_  
_Listen to my pacing, racing heart_  
_Should it call you beauty, cutie, art?_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… ‘Having feelings for someone is complicated. My intent with the last line was to express this concept; I think Balthie is hot and cute and cool all at once! It's a little exhausting, to be honest!’)


	7. I Also DJ on the Side - A Limerick

_There was a young vampire from space_  
_Who embodied calmness and grace_  
_And yet did you know_  
_That at his last show_  
_The crowd got blown backwards by bass?_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… ‘I don't know, I just find it funny that this super zen guy is also a DJ! Talk about a double life!’)


	8. Euphoria - An Ottava Rima

_My mixed-up mind's in happy mayhem_  
_Something's marked, like permanent ink_  
_From where did this euphoria stem?_  
_A-ha! I think I've found the link_  
_I've fallen deep, I've found a gem_  
_As if I could be a brighter pink_  
_I wish the world could know the joy_  
_That follows thoughts about the boy_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… 'For this one, I tried to keep it vague so that it could be about any guy you like! I wonder if Lenny would want to show this to Benny? He sure seems sweet on him.’


	9. Unikitty's Sonnet 1 - A Shakespearean Sonnet

_Vampires of lore care not for life_  
_Emotions are a foreign thought_  
_They just exist to cause us strife_  
_At least, that's what I have been taught_

 _The mindless killers roam the night_  
_To seek the blood of mortal prey_  
_Disintegrating in the light_  
_They curse the scourge of blinding day_

 _Thus thou art unconventional_  
_So empathetic, open, warm_  
_These feelings weren't intentional_  
_Yet thou drawest me from the norm_

 _I feel the mythos fall apart;_  
_I cherish thee with all my heart_

(There's something scrawled in the bottom right corner… ‘I have to give a shout-out to Shakes; I called him to talk poetry and he gave me the idea to write a sonnet! Thanks for the help! Not that you'll ever read this but it's the thought that counts, right?’)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: this one's a textual monster.  
> Thank you if you've read this far! I hope this final chapter will will be worth your while.

Just as Unikitty finished her little line of commentary, she heard a gentle knock on the door.

“May I come in, please?”

Oh no, no, no. That smooth, soft voice was far too familiar. What in all of the worlds was Balthazar doing here? Did the gods send him to see her on purpose? Was this a wicked act of divine intervention? She could picture them now, looking at her jotting down line after line, a stanza away from manifesting physically and shouting, ‘JUST KISS ALREADY!’

“I'm a little busy right now!” she replied, scrambling to put away any evidence of her writing. “Why are you even here? Isn't there a thing that vampires can't come indoors without being invited in?”

A stifled laugh, but not from Balthazar. Someone whispering something about blowing their cover.

“Emmet, is that you and Lucy?”

“Yeah, it's us!” said Emmet having finally stopped sniggering. “We're just showing Balthazar around the house.”

“Come on, Unikitty,” said Lucy with a huff, “Don't be shy! I thought you cleaned your room this morning.”

“Of course I did!” Unikitty was bright red by now. Glancing to her left, she remembered the stack of paper. It was a little below her height by now, accompanied by a second pile of her finished works. “I'm just reeeeeeaaaally busy at the moment.”

“Too busy for a quick catch up, then?” Balthazar's voice was almost tauntingly coy. Unikitty pondered her situation as she got into position to disguise her work. As long as it was obscured, she didn't have to talk about her poetry. They could just discuss what they've been up to recently. How's business at the salon? Have you found any more cool records for your next show? Could we go clothes shopping some time? Small talk like that.

She had it in the bag.

“Alright, alright! Balthazar, you can come in.”

“Awesome!!” cried Emmet, wasting no time in opening the door to the Kitty Cat Room. “Also, can I have my phone back now? Please?”

Unikitty, unbudging, levitated the phone into Emmet's hands. She hoped he wouldn't look too hard at his recent calls list. Why did he have Shakespeare's number, anyway?

“You two have fun in there!” added Lucy. Unikitty could've sworn she saw her give Emmet a knowing wink, but she probably imagined that.

Balthazar glided his way into the room, taking in the comfortable ambiance. The door slammed shut, and Unikitty was now alone with the object of her affections. Come on, she thought, trying to push down the embarrassment. Just stick to the plan and you'll be A-OK.

“So, Balthazar, how's the salon going? It's probably weird being in a new location and all that.”

“It's going great, actually,” said Balthazar, floating in place. “In fact, we're fully booked for the next week and a half! We're actually planning on an expansion so we can handle that many clients and hire more staff.” He looked her in the eye. “Who knows? Maybe you might be up to the task.”

And so it begins. Not even a minute in.

“Oh, umm… Thanks. That means a lot, knowing you trust me enough to work the crazy stuff in there.” With every word, Unikitty hurriedly backed further and further into the corner, towards the piles of paper. At least Balthazar was happy to look around the room while she tried to slink away.

And that was when she heard a rustle. Oh gods, did she just step on her poems? She froze, about to actually die of humiliation. Great. All she had done since allowing her crush into her room was make herself look like an absolute buffoon.

“Are you alright, Unikitty?” asked Balthazar, lowering himself back down to the floor. “I heard a strange noise. Did you step on something?”

Unikitty leapt from her spot - a mistake that proved fatal. She watched, mouth agape, as Balthazar reached down to pick up the crumpled pile of paper. He sifted through page after page, mumbling the lines as he read them. It was when he read the cinquain that he realised… something. Colour slowly began to dust his cheeks. Was he blushing? Could vampires even do that?!

“You wrote all of these for me?” he asked, eyes wide.

Unikitty levitated the papers over to her and tried to magically un-crease them. “W-well, they aren't really FOR you so much as they're ABOUT you. There's a difference!”

Balthazar sighed, finally having needing answers for his friend's behaviour. “Unikitty, I'm going to have to address the elephant in the room. You're acting stranger than usual. You tried to hide these poems from me. I mean, virtually the whole time I've been in this room, you've been stood next to the wall. Now you won't even make eye contact. What is the meaning of all this? If you want to tell me something, stop beating around the bush.” He sat down next opposite her. “Please, be honest with me.”

Unikitty swallowed hard. Every word, every idea, every note she had made was leading up to this moment. It was as if she was writing her own destiny. The dawning realization rocked her to the bone - that thing she was putting off was now staring her in the face.

It was time for the final act.

“I think you've got it sussed by now, but if you want me to spell it out… I really like you.” She shook her head, dissatisfied with her own answer. “No, it's more than that. I'm in love with you, Balthie, and have been since the moment we met. I suppose what I want to ask is this.” A sharp inhale. “Will you go out with me?”

At first, Balthazar didn't give too much away. But, given a second, or two, or five, to let it sink in, the tint once confined to the cheeks had crept its way to the rest of his face.. Unikitty accepted all of this, but didn't quite notice a sliver of a smile.

“Yeah, I gathered that, love. And you know something? The one thing I admire most in a person is heart. If those little verses are any indication, you've got it in spades. It's flattering to know I've inspired someone I care about. So… yeah. I'm more than happy to be your stimulus.”

“Oh, Balthie, that's so… WAIT, WHAT?!” Unikitty almost face-faulted; this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out! He was supposed to give her a gentle 'thank you, but no,’ not imply that he wanted to go along with her suggestion!

“Y-you… You really want to give us a go? But why? I know you made a start, but exactly what could a super-cool vampire like you see in a catastrophic dummy like me?? Especially with how I've behaved today!”

Unikitty's self-deprecating ramblings were shushed by Balthazar's hand giving careful, gentle strokes on her back.

“I'll tell you what I see, Unikitty. I see originality coupled with the courage to be curious. I see an adventurous spirit that no one can stop once started. I see a best friend who always manages to leave you smiling. Frankly, I could do with that in my life. I'd taken a liking to you from the start, truth be told. You trusted in me despite all of the poor communication!”

Unikitty couldn't help but giggle at the memory. “So, you'd really want to date me? Don't just do it out of pity.”

“Where's the pity? Everything I just told you was out of respect for all that you are. We all have our bad days. Just be true to yourself and we shall see where it leads.”

Unikitty silently thanked the gods she had cursed a minute prior. "I'd like nothing more than that," she purred.

It was still too early to seal it with a kiss so, after asking, she made herself comfortable resting her head on Balthazar’s lap. The comfort she found was inspiration in itself.

Just outside the door, the two of them could've sworn they heard Emmet and Lucy cheering and exchanging high fives.

Well, well. Their little plan worked.


End file.
